starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Man Lobber
]] Old Man Lobber (Lob-jiisan) is an elderly lobster who usually helps Starfy learn new moves and gives him advice along the way. He also knows Old Man Vern from when he was young. In The Legendary Starfy, he is first encountered in Hotcha Springs. Biography ''Densetsu no Stafy'' 'When Starfy dropped the jar by mistake, Ogura soon came out and started a storm on Pufftop. Starfy fell and passed out for a while. Soon he was woken up by Old Man Lobber and that's how they met each other.' ''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' After falling off of Pufftop again Starfy and Moe go to Old Man Lobber's house. Most likely to either practice basic abilities, or get some helpful advice. Old Man Lobber fights Ogura before the final battle in the game. ''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' After falling off of Pufftop for the third time Starfy, Moe, and Starly start by visiting Old Man Lobber. Most likely for the same reason as in Densetsu no Stafy 2. A short flashback of Old Man Lobber and Papa Star's battle with Ogura can be seen in this game. ''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' After hearing about the distress in the Amy Kingdom from Materu Starfy returns to the sea along with Moe and Starly where they accidentally fall in on Old Man Lobber while he is tending to his bonsai tree, and as in previous games he aids Starfy by giving hints and advice. ''The Legendary Starfy'' Storyline In the Legendary Starfy, he can be seen at Hotcha springs usually giving advice to Starfy to help him along his journey. Throughout the game the player can access a special feature called Lobber's Logbook on the bottom screen which keeps record of all the player's achievements. When Starfy is being told to get up he speaks to him as well despite not being there. Secret Activites and World 10 In a part of Bunston's diary/journal entry he talks about a thick purple fog that is seen right before a boss (except Mashtooth, Mega Mashtooth and Terrible Trio: Paper-Cut-Crusher). He says it prevents him from using his powers to help Starfy and wonders what it is. However this is the only note on the fog. At the final level in World 10 the boss door is giving off a purple fog from it and Moe says somethings behind there that's stronger then Mashtooth. Since Old Man Lobber made the door and the world he must have made the fog since the final door gives it off. The boss fight is Starfy's final test, which means he prevented Bunston (by stopping his power) and Moe (he is shown to not stop Moe since he isn't really a fighter) from helping Starfy. He was shown to test Starfy secretly using the world he created called World 10. He even created new enimes for it and it is based off of what Starfy has seen. Boss: Master Lobber After beating all ten worlds of The Legendary Starfy, and beating certain times in each level of the last world, you'll end up fighting Old Man Lobber, known as Master Lobber in this particular case. Master Lobber will put a shield up and charge at you (can be dodged easily). If he dashes into the middle he will shoot you with "Hard-To-Dodge-Bullets". When you lower him down to 2, he will turn gold and use his Clakkity Killer move. If he touches you while he is gold, you will instantly die. This move is very hard to dodge, so be careful. To dodge this move you will have to star spin in the right direction (EXAMPLE: if he is coming at you from the left or right then you would star spin up or down). From this point on in the battle, he may continue to use the Clakkity attack on-and-off. Old Man Lobber (Master Lobber) is not trying to beat Starfy because he is evil or being controlled by anyone evil. He made world ten and made himself the boss to let Starfy prove himself and be the king of Pufftop by beating him. The golden move is like Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z. When he uses the numerous pellets at Starfy after he turns gold and touches Starfy, it may be a slight reference to Akuma's Super/Hyper combo move, "Tenma Gou Zanku" ("Demon's Great Air Slash") from the Street Fighter series. Powers and Abilites These are the abilites of Master Lobber and normal Lobber. Old Man Lobber/ Master Lobber *He is shown to be very wise and many people know of this *Launching hard-to-dodge bullets *Launching bubble-like projectiles *Shield *Charge/Dash *Transforming from Normal Lobber to Master Lobber *Using the Clakkity Killer Move *Prohibiting Abilites *Creating purple fog *Powers that allow him to create new locations at will *Extreme Power (he is said to be stronger than Mashtooth, this can be seen when using his powers) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 5 Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 3 characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 characters Category:The Legendary Starfy Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids